son of two clans
by yuromi uchiha
Summary: son of an uchiha and a hyuga is going to find out where his family came from
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh another day living in remnants of an uchiha hideout. I'm a kid without a family or village. As I headed to the finale valley, I could feel a presence but who was there I check this place everyday and no one is there. A man with white hair a mask and headband covering his eye was there. Hm he's here just as I thought. Hello yuromi uchiha are should I say yuromi hyuga. Why are you here how do you know my name preparing for a fight. Attack me if you want I want to see what you can do. As my body came out of my cloak weaving sign shouting katon goukkyuu no jutsu (fire style fire ball jutsu) disappearing behind the ball of fire I could use my technique. Coming out of the flames, I used one of my best Tai jutsu eight trigrams flaming palms of furry . After all that effort he used the substitution technique. Expecting anything I heard earth style head hunter jutsu seems like you need more practice he said. All I hade to say was yeah no as my shadow clone in the ground disappeared. Know tell me what's your name. My name is kakashi and your father wanted me to take you to the leaf village.**

**thanks for reading my first chapter i know it wasn't much but there will be more in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

… how far is this village anyway if it's the leaf village maybe I can meet him and learn that jutsu and make my own

let's stop right now there is something I need to do.

The boy in the black cloak and the white haired man stop at a clearing.  
>what do you need to do.<p>

you can copy any jutsu with those eyes of yours right

right

then watch  
>The white haired man opened his right eye revealing a sharingan<p>

what the he has a sharingan

What is that chirping noise

Are you watching this yuromi this jutsu is called chidori lets continue heading to konoha now

That jutsu reminded me of back then

Were here

What the

Yuromi what is it

Hina what are you doing here I told you to go home


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry yuromi but I couldn't leave you alone

Um yuromi you know this girl

Yes kakashi she is one of my teammates

Eh hmm I'm hina and yuromi has been avoiding me ever since he decided to go to konoha

I haven't been avoiding you hina

Oh so I've just been in the wrong places like your at house to say goodbye or that hideout to talk you into coming back

Yuromi you might wanna stop you can't win this

I know kakashi she is just so

So what annoying

I was gonna say determined but

Rasengan

What the BOOM

What was that wheres kakashi and hina I have to get rid of this dust

FUTON(wind style) devistation

As the dust cleared a spiky haired figure appeared

Could it be

NARUTO UZUMAKI has arrived and I won't let you destroy konoha sasuke

Uh oh he mistakes me for someone else

What the fight me sasuke wait why are you bowing

Naruto I'm not here to fight and I'm not sasuke I'm yuromi his nephew I'm here to train with you

WHA sasuke has a nephew which means your

Yes I'm the son of itachi uchiha

Itachi was a great shinobi and since your his son your always welcome at konoha

That jutsu he used could have killed me was that the one I've heard so much about

Yuromi yuromi

Huh oh kakashi hina what's up

Are you ok I'm sorry naruto can be quick to the trigger sometimes

It's ok kakashi I'm fine I'm here to train with naruto


	4. Chapter 4

That's why your here yuromi

Yeah why

Naruto was recently named hokage it's going to be hard for him to have a student

Oh well I have time

I'll train you yuromi

YOU will na I mean lord hokage

Yes and just call me Naruto sensei

Well hina why are you here

I'm here to make sure yuromi comes back home when his training is over

So you love him

WHAT never I just don't want him to leave and not come back

I'm right here you don't have to say it like that : she probably just doesn't wan't oru to be upset:

Yuromi meet me at the training grounds in one hour kakashi will show you the way

Yes sir

As naruto left yuromi's thoughts drifted will this training be enough


	5. Chapter 5

Yuromi follow me I'll take you to the training grounds

Alright kakashi

Hina feeling ignored buts in I'm coming to

Ok just keep up you two

As the three shinobi pass through konoha yuromi gets a weird feeling

Huh

What is it yuromi

I feel like I've been here before

Kakashi thinks about what itachi said about yuromi : kakashi my son will be coming to the leaf he will be very strong so don't underestimate him: Hina yuromi were here

the jonin and two genin arrive at a grass plain surrounded by forest with a small river and three wooden posts

Your here early yuromi I like your enthusiasm

The blonde haired whiskered boy makes his appearance

are you ready

Yes naruto sensei

Ok then we're going to have a battle no holding back ok yuromi

Yes sir

Wow this going to be intense

Wa how can you tell kakashi

Well hina you can tell by the way they stare down each other

It does feel uneasy right now

Guess I'll have to say it GO

At the speed those words where uttered that was the same yuromi moved quickly moving towards naruto

With a swift kick towards his face yuromi misses and jumps back to the place he once stood in the beginning

Naruto quickly raises his hands and made a sign and said kage bushin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu ) 10 clones of him appear all at once they charge at yuromi but the boy in the cloak didn't even flinch instead he revealed his hands formed hand signs and said fire style fireball jutsu as the flames turned the clones into smoke yuromi noticed the real naruto was gone where did he go leaping into the air yuromi remembered how kakashi used a clone to evade him

suddenly naruto appeared behind yuromi saying you have to be faster with a fast punch that didn't connect I'm faster than you think naruto sensei my cloak weighs a lot and My true speed is matched by no one then show me your true speed yuromi. As the two land yuromi takes off several weights and says I can finally move freely. Hina what's going on. Well kakashi yuromi was always slow in the academy but after we became a squad he got the heaviest weights in the world at first he could barley move. But after a week he was getting faster he's only had to take off those weights twice once to save me and the other was during an intense battle. Don't blink or you'll miss it


	6. Chapter 6

How about we make a bet kakashi if yuromi wins I'll let him have one date

Ok hina and if naruto wins I'll buy him all the ramen he can eat

The two smirk and say deal

I hope yuromi wins this if he loses I'll have no money for the new secret volume of the make out series

Yuromi and naruto are staring each other down for the second time in a flash yuromi was gone. Behind you with a swift kick naruto went flying and landed across the river. Getting up naruto states your faster than I thought but in a flash naruto was gone reappearing behind yuromi I'm faster swinging his arm through what seemed to be an illusion sayin what a genjutsu claping his hands together shouted release but nothing happened over and over shouting release with no results giving up naruto feels a punch to the side but no ones there the punches kept coming naruto looks around for his invisible attacker but no one's there the attacks stop yuromi appears in a tree at the edge of the battle field

Stating your going to have to use the bijuu mode if you wanna keep up naruto replies ok and transforms into the golden flame bijuu cloak in a flash the both disappear clashing at high speed the shock waves pushing everything back. hina and kakashi are astounded by the power wow hina kakashi catches the red haired girl and states if your watching a battle like this you need to be careful

Putting her down. mean while yuromi and naruto are still clashing when yuromi says flying thunder god jutsu iand teleports to a tree stating I still have more tricks naruto stops and disappears reappearing with a rasengan ( spiraling chakra sphere) throwing yuromi's statement right back at him yuromi is dazed by the rasengan thinking what is that jutsu I need to see how it works blinking to reveal a sharingan byakugan mixture which analyzed the rasengan evading it yuromi makes his own and also creates chidori( lightning chop) naruto startled observes as yuromi tries to but the two different jutsu it eventually blows up in his face naruto stops the whole battle field is quiet naruto turns back to normal approach's yuromi and says this battle is over you've won I'll train you yuromi gets up and thanks naruto before he is able to get to kakashi and hina naruto grabs him by the shoulder and says ask hina out on a date yuromi replies she doesn't like me I've tried asking her out before she says never gonna happen and just tells me off naruto smiles and states you always have to have hope if you don't then your never going to get anywhere in life ok naruto sensei as yuromi approaches hina starts to get nervous


	7. Chapter 7

yuromi approaches hina and asks will you go out with me blushing hina says yes yuromi's excitement is replaced with a sense of being watched suddenly he jumps behind hina and throws a Kunai a voice echos from the trail yuromi threw the kunai so thats how you greet someone behind the voice a pink haired girl emerges

yuromi explains that he was here to train with naruto and that he is over protective when it comes to hina sakura states you look just like an old friend of me and naruto kakashi interrupts with he is sasukes nephew that's why

As the three high rank shinobi talk yuromi starts to think about the friends he has and the one he left behind a flash back of him oru and yuromi eating at ramen after training talking hey yuromi

Yeah oru whats going on

Do you love hina

Well ummmmm I don't know oru as long as ive known her I have had feelings for her but I don't know if id say love but

Yuromi its obvious whenever she's in trouble you're the first one there to save her your always next to her you light up whenever you see her

Well oru nothing gets past you I do love her but she's into you so I don't have a prayer but I can try

Why still try yuromi if you don't have a chance

Because oru I still have hope and without hope we have nothing

Well if it's that easy yuromi then I'll be rooting for you my friend

Thanks oru you're a good friend well is there anyone you love

Well there's there is

YUROMI YUROOOOOOOOOOOOOMI you there

What oh hina whats up

Sakura is going to take us to a place we can stay until your training is over

That sounds great a place to stay for a while right hina

Right yuromi plus I could go for a nap and a shower and we both know why kakashi interrupts the two by saying you two couldn't have chosen a better time the leaf village is having the annual festival of dancing leaves

They both reply wow that's great

The young genin happily says show the way sakura everyone leaves kakashi behind and he says your son is going to achieve great things itachi behind a distant tree a shadowy figure appears silently saying he is I just hope I can help him stick to the right path


	8. Chapter 8

Festival of dancing leaves what's that Sakura its a festival that celebrates konohas will of fire

Will of fire yuromi what's that

Well hina it's what separates konoha shinobi from the rest it gives them the determination to protect there home and loved ones it drives them to stick to there nindo there ninja way all the hokage have hade this trait especially Senju Harishima Senju tsunade and Uzumake naruto

Sakura over hears yuromi explaining and asks how do you know so much about konoha yuromi replies with when I was younger my father told me about konoha the hokage and naruto he loved this village he even told me what he did to protect it

The two genin and the pink haired women were silent until they arrived at there destination Sakura starts to explain

This used to be narutos house but he stays at the hokage mansion now I'll let you in and here's a key the pink haired women lets yuromi and hina in the small apartment hina quickly states this place isn't that big but I like it.

Sakura quickly turns to yuromi and asks him how he likes the place

as long as I don't have to sleep on the floor I like it

Sakura leaves stating I'll just leave you two alone both yuromi and hina yell what are talking about

Yuromi stares at hina with her flowing red hair brown eyes that hid her secrets she looked back at the black spiky haired boy who's black eyes hid his secrets they blush and quickly turn away from each other and started examining there temporary living space

Yuromi opening a scroll mutters might as well get my stuff

Biting his thumb and forming hand signs then slams his right hand on the ground states summoning jutsu and with a puff of smoke three bags appear

hina dashes into the room swipes the middle gray bag and says this is my bag

Yuromi stares at hina and says your always mean to me why did you come after me you don't care about me unless oru is around hina interrupts the boy by yelling I do care be cause your my friend my feelings for oru don't interfere with my feelings for the Red haired girl runs to yuromi throws her arms around him and says you have showed me nothing but kindness ever since we met and I know I could've treated you better but I didn't. Tears start to run down hina's face yuromi gets up wipes her tears away and says I hate to see you cry now let's get ready


	9. Chapter 9

Ready for what yuromi

The festival of dancing leaves you wanna go right Hina

Alright I'll go yuromi but that will count as our date unless you don't want that date that might lead to more

Ok hina now let's get changed we don't have to wear anything special just something we havent fought in or worren for three days straight the two have there second stare down and race toward the bathroom hina gets to it first and says sorry but I really need a shower right now well I bet you won't let me join you the red haired girl shuts the door leaving yuromi outside

Well I was just trying to kill two birds with one stone I wonder how rika's doing without me

Meanwhile back in yuromi and hina's home village

Achoo you ok rika

I'm fine I wonder who is talking about me

Heh it's probably yuromi you hope it is right rika

shut up ryuuku don't be stupid yuromi only wants hina

Achoo

Whats wrong yuromi you ok hina states as she walks out the bathroom

Turning around I'm fine hina it's just a sneeze someone is probably talking about meeeeeeeee

what you don't like it yuromi my black and blue dress

I like it hina now just let me get changed and well leave ok

it's been half an hour what is he doing

sorry to keep you waiting hina

wow yuromi new jacket and shirt I like it

rika made me this jacket she's so kind to you why

when we where younger I was always there for her when she needed help

maybe I should be nicer to yuromi he does take care of me when I need help hina let's go oh here I come wait up don't forget to lock the door yuromi ok


	10. Chapter 10

wow this is amazing this village is so big and the decerations make it so bright so hina what do you want to do first

well I'm kinda hungry why don't we get something to eat how about this place ichiraku ramen I bet the ramen here is just like back home yu hey yuromi what's wrong

oh nothing hina I thought I saw someone familiar

yuromi your just home sick the only people we know here are naruto Sakura kakashi and each other now come on let's get something to eat

ok hina

welcome you two new comers I have a special ramen for people like you the old man turns around pours ramen into two bowls and places them infront of the two confused genin

heheh hina did you tell anyone that we where going to come here no did you yuromi no

it's on the house for narutos student and his friend awesome

hey hina what is it yuromi why was I always avoided when we where young no one really knew yuromi everyone wanted to play with you but our parents told us not to oh that's why

Hina yuromi your here what's up naruto sensei what's with the cape

oh this it belonged to my father when I became hokage they gave me one it originally said forth hokage but now it says sixth since i have to wear it for the festival

two anbu black ops agents eneter the ramen shop and tell naruto something has come up well explain on the way it's ergent

I'll handle it yuromi states after all the hokage deserves a break right the two anbu laugh and say what can you do your a kid you'd get in the way we need power not comedy


	11. Chapter 11

you two insult my student I should give you the crappiest missions for the next 10 months

we apologize lord hokage please forgive us we ment no disrespect wait if your narutos student then you must be a power house you can handle this what's your name

I'm yuromi and what is it oh the village has been infiltrated by a spy and we think there after the scroll of forbiden jutsu

umm yuromi what abou our date don't worry hina this will take five minutes tops

guys there you are the scrolls been stolen there headed toward the gate

ok let's hey we're did the kid go

I've got the scroll now take down the leaf with there own forbidden jutsu RASENGAN what BOOM!

what the who was that it's just a kid man I thought yu were naruto

I'm not yuromi disappears and reappears behind the unkown man I am more than a match for you yuromi sweep kicks the man and throws him in the air closely following the young boy hits the still unnamed man in multiple directions at break neck speeds ending it with a rasengan to the ground

after the beating he just took there's no way he should get up anytime soon with a puff of smoke the man was gone reappearing on a tree branch

your strong yuromi stronger then I expected taking of his hood I'm proud of you my nephew leaving

uncle sasuke what was that yuromi nothing let's get this scroll back to where it belongs

CRAP hina sorry guys I gotta go make sure the scroll is returned see ya

later yuromi

meanwhile huh let yuromi have one date and he runs off HINA what yuromi I'm sorry hm please don't be mad I'm not mad I'm happy that your ok


	12. Chapter 12

"Hina I have an idea why don't we comemerate this date with something I got it I'll buy you something" the two approach a stand with jewlery.

"look as long as you like ok thanks yuromi this one ok I'll get you this one"

"your in luck kid that necklace is made of chakra stone it's a type of jem that glows when chakra is flowing into it it also changes color when emotions are peaked this necklace specifically is marked with the sign of love thanks for buying"

"I'll put it on for you hina ok is it on right it looks greatblushing thank you I want to give you something to what is it hina" the red haired girl gets close to the clueless boy and gives him a kiss

"you really are different aren't you laying her head on yuromi's lap

looking up " I wonder how everyone in the village is doing while me and hina are having fun"

"huh i miss yuromi hmm whats wrong rika oh oru it's nothing I was just wundering how yuromi is doing"


	13. Chapter 13

" yuromi kun hnn what is it" yuromi opens his eyes to find a black haired brown eyed girl staring down at him

shocked yuromi hops up smiling " Rika what are you doing here in the leaf village I thought I would come see you yuromi I had a mission that brought me through here and I ran into hina awesome wait rika if you have a mission where's your team well"

" we are yuromi" hina states as she walks in the room

"um yuromi kun we have to find chakra stone chakra stone just like hina's necklace lets go we have to see the hokage" the three leave and head to hokage mansion they get to the hokage office door when three people approach them two men and a woman and a dog

the man wearing a black outfit with the dog says" Yo are you three here for the chakra stone mission were squad eight hinata,kiba,and shino" the woman had white eyes and blue hair she seemed nervouse not a lot but noticeable " I'm hinata hyuga you must be yuromi and hina naruto has told me about you two"

the man in the hoodie and goggles states" you better be as strong as naruto said you are chakra stone is very hard to break that sounds very discouraging"

the six of them enter the hokage office to find a woman sitting at a desk she notices yuromi and hina " you two come here" hina and yuromi step forward

confused " who are you I am the fith hokage lady tsunade you different than what I expected your younger thank you I do what I can to keep myself looking young now you two have a mission with your friend and squad eight which I'm guessing you've just met youre mission is to find this stone and get as much as you can then deliver some to a feudal lord that is in the area once that is done bring the rest back to konoha understood yes mam" the six people leave the office and agree to meet at the village gate when ready

rika,hina and yuromi get back to the apartment when hina's necklace starts glowing" hina what's wrong with your necklace I don't know I think there is a powerful chakra nearby I know who it is hina" there is a suddenly knock at the door when yuromi opens it naruto is standing there" yo yuromi I heard you where going on youre first konoha mission and I thought I'd give you this" naruto hands yuromi a box that contains a flying thunder god kunai" that used to belong to my father the forth hokage it's very special and I thought you should have it thanks naruto sensei I'll see yu guys later" yuromi turns around to find hina and rika hideing something" ok what do you two have it's a surprise yuromi you're gonna have to wait ok let's go"

the three meet up with hinata kiba and shino.


	14. Chapter 14

hina,yuromi , rika,hinata, kiba and shino are walking when kiba stops and asks "how are we supposed to find this chakra stone " yuromi states" hina youre necklace is chakra stone we can use that so we can know what to look for me and hinata can use the chakra it gives of kiba can trace by scent and shino can use his insects"

kiba hinata and shino stare at yuromi when shino asks "how do you know that I could tell just by looking at you kiba has a ninja dog hinata has white eyes and she is a hyuga so she has byakugan and I saw the insects crawling all over shino"

" yuromi that sounds like a good plan did you hit your head don't dout me hina I'm smarter than you think" after akamaru sniffs hina's necklace everyone splits up hina goes with hinata rika stays with yuromi shino went off alone and kiba stuck with his best friend akamaru

rika and yuromi find a cave yuromi uses just his sharingan to look inside he see a faint chakara rika states " it's to dark I can't see" yuromi forms two hand signs and says" I got this katon onidoro ( fire style ogre lantern)" then little balls of fire lined the cave brightening it yuromi and rika walk around inside yuromi could see the chakra was getting close until they find a sky blue stone as soon as yuromi touched it a burst of chakra flowed through him rika looking concerned " yuromi kun are you alright I'm fine rika I just didnt know it packed such a punch" yuromi creates a rasengan and hits the stone with it and crack

the stone broke"ok let's get this packed up rika"

mean while hinata and hina find a waterfall " I wonder if there's something behind it I'll check hina" hinata uses her byakugan and finds two faint chakras the two split up hina finds a ruby red stone and hinata finds a purple one hina touches the red stone and gets a burst of chakra and passes out hinata touches the purple stone but nothin happened she finds hina " hina are you ok wake up wake up" she picks up hina and Caries her to the place where everyone split up


	15. Chapter 15

yuromi and rika finally meet up with hinata yuromi sees that hina's uncontous" hinata what happened I don't know we found two stones I think she touched it and fainted" kiba and shino arrive with nothing "good work yuromi that should be enough now lets go" yuromi concernd about hina doesn't take his eyes off of her suddenly shuriken hit the ground infront of everyone four unknown shinobi apear" you guys aren't going anywhere with that chakra stone so just hand it over" yuromi puts the stone down and vanishes kiba angrily yells " coward come back and fight" the four shinobi are knocked out and yuromi reappears and everyone's amazed

meanwhile you "can't escape hina if you try you're leaving oru " the mysterious man faints and yuromi apears" yuromi you saved me and oru thank you " suddently a burst of wind hits hina in the face waking her up " hina did I wake you sorry you looked so peaceful"

hina gets down off of hinatas back walks over to yuromi and slaps him"what you do that for don't act like you weren't thinking that way what" rika smiles and thinks"things don't change" hina falls onto yuromi " hey you ok hina I'm fine yuromi just a little dizzy" yuromi puts hina on his back kiba picks up the bag with the chakra stone in it" let's keep moving"

" yuromi you are so cute hm you say something rika" blushing" what no I was just humming"

akamaru starts growling yuromi curious" what's wrong with akamaru kiba there's someone powerful is coming" a dark figure apears" the six of you aren't going anywhere"

the sky suddently gets dark and lightning rips through the clouds the man puts his hand up and branches the lightning with chidori yuromi sets hina down hinata activates her byakugan yuromi takes off his weights kiba gets off of akamaru " so your all going to fight then be gone with the thunder clap the" lightning comes down toward everyone it hits the ground creating a crater the dark figure reveals himself confused " where are the bodies" "over here sasuke" hinata and yuromi apear "eight trigrams air palms" pushing sasuke back with blasts of air

yuromi advances "I don't die so easily my uncle should know that" yuromi hits sasuke into the air " kiba now" kiba and akamaru leap out of the bushes "Katsuga (fang over fang)" spinning like a drill hitting sasuke in midair the three land but sasuke hits the ground harder than expected yuromi gets nervous " everyone get out of here I'll take care of sasuke" purple chakara starts to surround sasuke and transform into the bones of susanoo " you're gonna fight me alone yuromi yeah"

yuromi fades away and reapearse behind sasuke " just like when I was younger susanoo isn't fair though" you haven't changed yuromi" the susanoo fades sasuke reaches for his sword but it's gone


	16. Chapter 16

" sigh what's wrong rika oh hina I'm just worried about yuromi do you love him rika well hina I um um don't worry rika I won't tell"

meanwhile yuromi and sasukes face off continue with the clash of metal " you have improved yuromi well I'm done eh what about your sword keep it yuromi think of it as a present I have another one now get back to your friends" sasuke disappears " don't forget who you are yuromi"

hina,rika,kiba,and shino are walking when rika feels someone holding onto her suddently everyone realizes it's yuromi hugging her blushing she whispers " yuromi kun is hugging me" she notices he's wearing the jacket she made him she smiles and holds onto him

hina feeling ignored "you two gonna stand there and hugging or do you wanna finish the mission" yuromi and rika seperate everyone walks until they reach the village where the chakra stone needed to be dropped off "the king should be there in that hotel "

yuromi takes the stone to the kings room while everyone else checks in he knocks on the door a girl opens the door she was around yuromis age white hair blue eyes and a black white dress " you must be here for my dads delivery im princess mizuki my father will be back soon why don't you come in" yuromi walks in the room and sits down" I forgot to ask what's your name lm yuromi yuromi that's a good name it matches you" mizuki walks toward the window on the opposite side of the room and trips she closes her eyes expecting to hit the ground she opens them to find yuromi to find yuromi holding her

"you caught me yeah I wasn't going to let you get hurt" mizuki blushes and thinks " he's different " yuromi puts her down " you ok I'm fine yuromi your fast I mean I was a good distance across the room and it was a split second fall don't mention it "

a man opens the door " mizuki did my delivery get here oh you must be the shinobi for my delivery yes sir it is right next to the door" the man walks over to the bag with the chakra stone and checks it "everything seems to be just fine now I want to ask you and your friends something what is it do you guys mind being protection for me and my daughter for a few days I'm fine with it I just have to ask my friends"

yuromi leaves the room and finds everyone" hey guys I found the king and dropped off the stone he wants to ask us something" everyone fallows yuromi to the kings room and mizuki opens the door" oh yuromi these must be your friends come in my dads right by the window"

mizuki smiles at yuromi and stays close to him" your all here I'm king yukito you already know I ordered that stone you delivered and now I'm asking you all a favor my previous guards quit and more of them will be here in a few days I'm asking you all to protect me and my daughter until then" yuromi stands up " we'll guys I'm in yuromi kun if your doing it I am too" everyone agrees king yukito and mizuki smile " thank you all "

mizuki grabs yuromis arm and says " I'd feel safer if yuromi stayed with us tonight if yuromi's ok with it I'm fine with it I just need to get some things first" rika,hina,and mizuki glare at each other yuromi steps out of the room mizuki follows and he disappears

rika and hina start talking"umm hina can we trust her alone with yuromi kun I don't know rika" yuromi locates his and sasukes battle field and finds his cloak and gets back to the hotel where rika is waiting " yuromi kun your back hey rika wha" rika kisses yuromi on the cheek" be careful I don't wanna see you get hurt I'll be fine rika ok" yuromi continues walking and hina cuts him off " you really are oblivous yuromi what hina I'll tell you when your close to finding the answer" hina walks away


	17. Chapter 17

" yukito mizuki I've placed seals on the door and windows so if anyone tries to get in I'll be alerted first ok yuromi" yuromi sat and waited until he started to fade into sleep when something jolted him awake " the seals he checked mizuki and yukito they were fine

but yuromi still felt a presence he stayed up until morning yukito and mizuki wake up and see that yuromi has been up all night " yuromi why don't you get some rest I'll be fine"

someone knocks at the door yuromi releases the seal and opens the door to find rika " yuromi kun I came to check on you I'm fine rika yuromi kun I thought we could go get something to eat you and me ok rika" yuromi informs everyone and shows them how to release the genjutsu seal and leaves with rika

" yuromi kun where do you want to go why don't you pick rika ok how about here huh a dango place if you don't like dango then we can go somewhere else no it's fine rika" yuromi and rika get there dango and head back to the hotel

" yuromi kun what is it don't you miss everyone everyday rika but I need the training" rika looks down yuromi grabs rika's hand "I'll be back you know what I'll take you home when this is over just you and me" rika blushes they continue walking yuromi suddently grabs rika and pulls her into an alley rika starts thinking" this is so suddent what is yuromi going to do" yuromi turns to rika sees her turning red and gets a closer look "you ok rika you're turning red " rika shakes her head as yuromi gets close she lurches forward they kiss rika and yuromi push off of each other both blushing " I'm sorry rika no need to be it was an accident" yuromi and rika make it back to the hotel hina is where hina is waiting " you two took your time had fun rika yuromi" the two smile "what are you two hiding from me"

yukito runs down yelling " they have mizuki there trying to kill us" yuromi runs to find hinata kiba akamaru and shino uncouncious on the ground " so you're the famous double eye yuromi"

yuromi turns around to find a man wearing an akatsuki cloak holding mizuki with a kunai at her throat " you can't be a member of akatsuki the last member died at the end of the fourth great ninja war" yuromi prepares to fight and the man throws mizuki back forms two signs and a fireball head toward yuromi rika comes out of nowhere with a sword " yuromi kun use this to get rid of the flames" throws the sword to yuromi who unsheathes it and cuts the fireball into peaces the sword turns red and the man in the akatsuki cloak retreats

yuromi chases after him the sword glows and yuromi thinks " maybe I could " yuromi swings it flinging a blade of flames cutting the hoodie hiding the mans head the man turns around yuromi stops in shock " it can't be you are itachi uchiha my father wrong yuromi I'm a clone of itachi only here to inform you about your mothers family I know she was a hyuga yes and hinatas father is her brother hinata has to hear this no release the genjutsu on everyone I have something to take care of" yuromi turns around and wakes everyone up hinata notices something is different " what's wrong yuromi kun nothing hinata just kinda overwhelmed by my new sword" rika runs to yuromi and hugs him " rika I'm ok I know but I could tell that guy was crazy strong I was worried about you"

yukito and mizuki thank yuromi and return to there room yukito requests to talk to yuromi " thank you. you saved us my escort will be here tommarow so you guys can leave but I want you to come with us you would be a great warrior no my friends need me I can't leave them I'm sorry I understand yuromi"

as yuromi is walking to his room hina asks " you two kissed didn't you you and rika we did why " hina hugs him "she's really happy now " yuromi smiles

" hina I want to talk to you about why people avoided me" hina looks confused" remember the academy I was talented a genius because I got my fathers skills so young but I hid my talent and always improving but it wasn't what I wanted I was being forced to hurt innocent people I had become a monster I wasn't myself

" hina notices tears running down yuromi's face " the village elder let me stop but at a price I was twelve that night I was on my way home I heard a scream when I got to my house a shinobi attacked me I beat him with my bear hands but didn't kill him I went inside and my eyes changed my mother was dead that shinobi killed her and I let him go yuromi you didn't know I was stupid and I was in a dark place alone then I met rika the first person that showed me kindness and I was put on a squad with you and oru and I felt better happy even we where friends unbeatable yuromi stop and I almost lost you all that day" yukito,mizuki, rika,hinata, kiba and even shino are around the corner crying they reveal themselves " that's such a sad story " rika hugs yuromi


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm glad to have helped you in any way yuromi we're going to leave you two alone."

Yuromi takes a step back from rika. "There's something I want you to see look into my eyes." Yuromi opens his eyes revealing mangekyou sharingan. "Tsukoyume!"

Reality fades into a genjutsu a flowered landscape appears with a young yuromi. "This is how I was trained." Another more evil yuromi appears and says. "Hello my weaker half you here to train again? I'll admit we are getting stronger now let's fight." the two charge each other weaving signs they stop in the middle both using completely different jutsu the real yuromi ." fire style fireball jutsu " the dark yuromi. " water style water wall " the jutsu clash and turn to steam the two clash with kunai until near exhaustion. " we need to finish this the good yuromi throws a kunai and misses. "Flying thunder god technique!" He teleports behind the bad yuromi and knocks out his bad half "this is how I was trained every day ." the dark yuromi merges with the good yuromi and he says. "You know they are watching you're getting sloppy. I can't drop off your birthday present my nephew. " sasuke gives yuromi itachi's head band " that head band was your dads and I want you to have it I'll always wear it uncle sasuke"

"I need to show you. Something else rika" the landscape changes to a valley yuromi hina and oru appear pissed off oru yells. "Damn it yuromi why did you pull us out of battle? Because oru we needed to regroup both of you stop it. "Oru's hair transforms to purple flames a man appears." you three can't escape me. "Oru hina stay back. We're not leaving you to fight alone. "Oru and yuromi advance weaving there hand signs oru stops moving. "Water style water dragon jutsu!" the water shoots out a liquid dragon yuromi jumps on top of its head. " fire style dragon flame jutsu!" the liquid dragon spits flames the man dodges " is that all you got " the dragon disperses yuromi gets an uneasy feeling the man forms two hand signs " dark style shadow spears " yuromi completely activates his eyes pitch black spears fly toward hina yuromi dash's to her " kaitzen! " yuromi spins creating a sphere of chakra protecting the both of them suddenly yuromi's leg cramps up. " shit my leg I can't spin anymore ." yuromi drops to the ground oru runs toward him and hina but can't make it in time a spear is about to hit yuromi when. " almighty push " the spear is repelled hina's eyes have changed yuromi hugs hina "are you ok I'm fine yuromi let me see your leg" hina uses her medical ninjutsu on yuromi's leg the man stops. " you three have proven you're skill I won't kill you now but I'll give you three years to train but we'll fight before then now leave. " the genjutsu ends yuromi hugs rika " yuromi I. " the two kiss as the genjutsu fades around them.


End file.
